<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果419对象是你的老板 5 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299867">如果419对象是你的老板 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* 总裁赫 vs 设计师海<br/>* 419变真爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyukJae - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果419对象是你的老板 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小孩的手指紧紧攥着床单，后穴因为李赫宰按压的动作收缩着，不知道是因为李赫宰那句话变得害怕了还是兴奋了。第一次上床就被李赫宰扣着腰一直做到什么也射不出来，李东海对于现在这样跪趴的姿势有些抗拒。</p><p>“哥哥，我想……换个姿势。”</p><p>俯下身，李赫宰整个人压在李东海身上，手里还揉捏着那人翘起的屁股，直到屁股上白润的皮肤因为李赫宰的动作而开始慢慢变红，李赫宰才将手移了个位，挪到了李东海的会阴处，从后往前的蹭过敏感区，惹得李东海又是一阵闷哼。</p><p>“为什么？上次这个姿势不是做的海海很舒服吗？”李赫宰的手指在后穴打转再顺着会阴滑到前端，手指灵活地玩弄着前面的两颗小球，嘴里继续耍着流氓，“海海还记得的吧，上次就是这样被哥哥操得尿出来了，我们这次还用这个姿势好不好，后入可以操到海海最里面啊。”</p><p>小孩的心思都表现在脸上，刚刚说想换个姿势的时候李赫宰就看出是为什么了，但就是不放过他，还故意把上次小孩被自己操失禁的事情说出来，臊得那人又闹了一个大红脸。李赫宰压在李东海身上，能够感受那人因为自己的动作而颤抖，也能感觉到那人因为自己的骚话整个人变得更加敏感起来，仿佛只要自己再多刺激几下，那人就会直接射出来。</p><p>李东海呜呜咽咽地摇着头，嘴里不停地说着不要这个，想要换个姿势。他真的是被李赫宰弄怕了，那人刚刚还信誓旦旦地说今晚要做尽兴，不知道是不是要被操成上次那样这人才算尽兴。但如果李东海知道自己不管是什么姿势都会被李赫宰欺负成那样的话，他现在也不会傻到因为想要换个姿势就答应李赫宰的流氓条件。</p><p>堂堂一个大公司的总裁，在床上却喜欢欺负爱人。李赫宰的坏脑经转的可快了，手上捏着李东海的乳头，低着头从那人的后背舔到耳后，然后告诉自己的爱人说如果想要换个姿势的话就要自己扩张，不然今晚就只能是这个姿势。</p><p>这李东海哪会啊，虽说自己很早就发现在自己喜欢男人了，但这么多年了也只是跟身上这人上过一次床而已，还是自己喝醉了的时候，扭过头乖巧地给男人递上一个亲吻，讨好道：“哥哥……我真的不会……别欺负我嘛。”</p><p>“不会就要学啊，来，哥哥手把手教你怎么做。”说完便抓过李东海的手往自己的后穴摸去，在此期间李赫宰还好心的将李东海的手指也沾满了润滑剂，“就用这个姿势扩张，做得好了哥哥就让你换个姿势。”</p><p>自己的手指被那人抓着按压着自己的后穴，李赫宰的嘴还不停，沾满了润滑剂的手在李东海的屁股上抹了一把，说他的小宝贝真是个小骚货，还没有插进去就已经流了这么多水，如果插进去的话是不是会直接射出来。</p><p>李东海在心里大骂那人混蛋。但后穴却因为李赫宰的话而变得更加瘙痒起来，摸着后穴的手指忍不住慢慢塞了一根进去，指腹触碰到肠壁的时候止不住地又开始颤抖起来。</p><p>“小宝贝做的真好，小骚穴很痒吧，再塞一根手指进去，然后找到自己的敏感点好好疼爱一下。”</p><p>“李赫宰……！你闭嘴……”</p><p>自己的手指插在自己的身体里，这样精神的刺激就让李东海哭得不停，结果那人还不停地说骚话欺负他。后穴的瘙痒在接连插进两个手指以后开始有些缓解，李东海按着李赫宰的话在自己的后穴里摸索着，但却迟迟找不到那个敏感的腺体，开口对着那人求饶说自己真的找不到，要那人帮帮他。</p><p>李赫宰也没有为难他，但却不允许李东海把自己的手指拿出来，而是又塞了两根自己的手指进去，抓着李东海的手一同在后穴里摸索着，然后很快便找到了敏感点。</p><p>李赫宰使坏地自己按压了两下以后，便抓过李东海塞在自己后穴里的手不断按压着腺体，还带动着那人的手指，用指甲狠狠擦过腺体。从刚刚开始就不断堆积的快感在这一瞬间爆发，李东海的前端因为这个动作喷射出一股白色的精液，腿软得跪不住，直接侧躺到了床上。</p><p>被自己的手指操射，这跟上次被李赫宰操失禁一样丢脸。李东海把自己的脑袋埋在枕头里，任李赫宰怎么拽也拽不起来。</p><p>李赫宰这时候才觉得自己玩过了，带着李东海的手指一起抽出来，躺到李东海的身边，用手一下一下地拍着李东海的后背，嘴里哄道：“小宝贝，别哭了，哥哥错了。”</p><p>“不要闷在枕头里面了，憋坏了可怎么办，哥哥会心疼的。”</p><p>李赫宰好说歹说地哄了好半天，李东海才侧过头从枕头上移开，哭红的双眼瞪着李赫宰，嘴里嘟囔着：“你要心疼我才不会这么欺负我呢！”</p><p>一把把小孩搂过来，下巴搭在李东海的肩膀上，李总裁认错态度十分良好，“小宝贝，我错了，我太喜欢你了，总是忍不住想在床上欺负你。你知道吗？不管是我的身体还是我的心，只要遇上你，我就控制不住了。”</p><p>啧，油嘴滑舌，但是很受用。</p><p>被搂着的人感受到那人又硬又烫的那根抵着他，才想起来刚刚只有自己射了，那人还硬着。虽然那人在床上的行为真的十分恶劣，但也不能就这么晾着他吧，何况也不是只有李赫宰一个人在床上控制不住，李东海也很想要他。刚刚埋进枕头里哭不过是因为被自己的手指操射太丢人了而已。</p><p>回抱住李赫宰，但小孩的手可不老实。手指在那人光滑的后背上自下而上地抚摸过，怎么看都有点挑逗的意思。李赫宰抓过那人不老实的手推到后举过头顶，俯下身在那人的鼻尖上轻轻咬了一口，“臭小孩，不想要屁股了是不是？”</p><p>回应李赫宰的李东海的亲吻，和一句勾引人的话，“哥哥，操我。”</p><p>“李东海我跟你说，这次不管你怎么哭怎么去求饶，我都不会停下来的。”</p><p>说罢，便拉开李东海的腿，扶着自己硬得发紫的那根挺着腰操了进去。这一下操得又快又深，让身下的人仰起脖子尖叫了一声。</p><p>李赫宰言出必行，给李东海换了个姿势，也同样不管李东海怎么求饶也没有停下来。抱着李东海的大腿，李赫宰操得一下比一下深，一下比一下快。刚刚止住眼泪的人又被操得哭了出来，前面射过一次的性器又变硬了起来，嘴里的话被操得七零八碎的，一句完整的话说了半天才说出来。</p><p>“哥哥……慢……慢一点……我受不了了……”</p><p>“小宝贝，是你招我的，这下可必须让我做尽兴才行。”</p><p>性器埋在李东海的后穴里每一下都擦过腺体，感受到那人又要到了，李赫宰低下头找到李东海的唇吻住，下身运动的速度更快了，李东海的呻吟被那人的吻堵在嘴里，前面射出第二次的精液射在了李赫宰的小腹上。</p><p>感受到李东海因为高潮被吻得有些缺氧，李赫宰放开李东海，但下身却丝毫没有停下来的想法，就着那人的不应期快速操弄着，李东海想跑却根本躲不开，只能用手不断拍打李赫宰的胸口，嘴里求饶道：“哥哥……放过我……我真的不行了……求你。”</p><p>李赫宰抓过李东海的手再次压过头顶，下身快速又抽插了十几二十下才将滚烫的精液射进了李东海的身体里，李东海被刺激得又射出了一点，但因为之前射过两次这次的精液只是稀薄的一点。</p><p>李东海被操得张大着双腿躺在床上大口喘气着，李赫宰把自己的那根拔了出来，躺在李东海身边，把被操懵了的人抱进怀里，一下一下地亲着那人湿漉漉的眼睛。</p><p>“小宝贝，我爱你啊。”</p><p>李东海羞得把自己埋进李赫宰怀里，声音小小的，“我也爱你。”</p><p>说完还在李赫宰的胸口上亲了一口，但想想自己被那人欺负的太惨，又张嘴一口咬上了李赫宰的乳头，听到那人的痛呼才满意的放开。</p><p>“小宝贝，欠操？”</p><p>被操软了的人赶紧摆了摆手，“不了不了，哥哥你放过我吧。”</p><p>手上摸着李东海的后脑勺，低头又亲了亲那人有些被亲肿了的唇。</p><p>“你乖。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>